Love For A Knight
by Lady Silverress
Summary: From the moment their eyes met, she knew she was in love. He is a Knight and she is a Princess, will their love be able to grow or will it be forbidden? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: I know I usually write about Serena and Darien, but I wanted to try something new. I promise to finish my other stories, just having a little bit of writers block on them! I hope you enjoy!

Summery: From the moment their eyes met, she knew she was in love. He is a Knight and she is a Princess, will their love be able to grow or will it be forbidden? Read and find out!

Love For A Knight

Chapter One

She walked up to Moon palace in her long orange evening gown, with her long blonde hair resting on her back. She had pulled the sides of her hair up in and orange bow as her crown rested on the top of her head. "Mina!" A familiar female voice shrieked as she stepped into the palace. "Serena!" Mina cried cheerfully as gracefully walked towards the young Moon princess. "I am so glad you could make it!" Princess Serena said happily. Princess Mina smiled at her friend. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Serena." She said as she hugged her. It was Princess Serena's 16th birthday and Queen Serenity was throwing her daughter a ball for her birthday. They pulled out of the hug. "So is Darien here yet?" Mina whispered. Princess Serena frowned at her friend. "I haven't seen him yet, I hope he hasn't forgotten." She said sadly. "Forgotton, what?" A deep male voice asked from behind her. Princess Serena's eyes lit up at the sound of his voice. She whirled around and stared into his eyes. "My birthday silly." She said with a smile. He smiled down at her. "I would never, my love, shall we dance?" He asked as he held out his hand. She smiled and nodded as she placed her hand in his. He led her towards the dance floor and Mina stood there alone watching them dance.

She suddenly felt a small pain in her chest as she watched them gracefully glide across the dance floor. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. How she wished she could find a love like theirs. She had longed for a prince to come along and sweep her off her feet, the way Prince Darien had done Princess Serena.

He stared at her from a far, in her long orange evening gown. She was absolutly beautiful. "Trevor, what you looking at?" A brunette man asked. He took his gaze off her and looked over at his fellow knight. "The beautiful goddess in the orange." He answered as he looked back over at her. The brunette man looked over at her. "Maybe you should stop staring and ask her to dance." He suggested. "I don't know Greg, she's royalty." He answered. "Just go." Greg said as he pushed him forward a little. Trevor stumpled a little, but quickly regained his balance as he walked toward her.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked as he reached her. She slowly turned her head to face him. He had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he held his hand out for her and bowed his head. She smiled brightly, he was very handsome and well mannered. "Yes.." She said softly as she placed her hand in his. He rose and lead her on to the dance floor as they began to dance.

"So how do you know Princess Serena?" Mina asked as she stared into his eyes. He stared back into hers as they continued to dance gracefully across the dance floor. "I honestly don't, I am here with Prince Darien." He answered softly. "Prince Darien?" She asked puzzled. He smiled softly. "Yes, I am apart of the Knights of Justice, for Earth." "Oh." She said with a look of disappointment in her eyes. "May I ask who you are?" He asked sweetly. She smiled proudly. "Yes, I am Princess Mina of Venus." He hid the disappointment he felt as he smiled. He'd never have a chance with her. "Well your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Trevor." She stared into his eyes. "Nice to meet you as well, Sir Knight." She said as they stopped dancing. He took her hand and kissed it softly as he bowed. "I hope to get the pleasure of dancing with you before the night ends." He said softly as he stood back up. She stared up into his eyes and nodded in agreement.

As the night went on she found herself thinking about his light blue eyes and gentle touch. "Mina?" A female voice asked, bringing her out of her day dream. "Yes, Serena?" She asked as she looked over at her friend. "What's gotten into you?" She asked softly as she sat down next to her. "I think I have found the man of my dreams, Serena." She said with sad eyes. "Oh? Who?" She sighed as she frowned. "He's one of Darien's knights, Trevor.." Serena smiled at her friend. "Why do you look so down about it?" "Because, if my father knew about this, he would go balistic." She said sadly. Serena touched her friends shoulder. "Well as you know, Darien and I had to keep our love a secret for a while." Mina looked over at her. "Yes, I know, but your parents are more understanding then mine. They would never hear of me being with a knight.." "Oh Mina, you can't help who you fall in love with...take the chance and see where it goes." Serena said softly. Mina gave her friend a small smile. "I suppose."

"Excuse me, your highness.." A familiar male voice asked as he approached their table. Mina and Serena looked over at him. "May I have the last dance?" He asked as he stared in to her dark blue eyes. Mina nodded and stood up as she looked back at Serena. Serena smiled brightly and urged her to go on. She turned back to face him as he led her back onto the dance floor. "Princess..." He started as she enterrupted him. "Please call me Mina." She said softly. He smiled brightly at her. "Okay..Mina, I hope to see you again..." He said as he stared into her eyes. "I would like that very much, Trevor." She said sweetly. They continued to dance around the ballroom in silence, starring into eachothers eyes...


End file.
